The Untold Series: Barthello
by SassyAngel
Summary: Notice how no one writes about Dona and Barthello? Well, this is how I think they meet, and how Barthello feels about Dona. Hehe. Please Read and Review!


~*Disclaimer*~ I don't own any of the FFX characters, but someday, someday, the name Fudgie Angel will be know throughout the internet! Mwahahaha! *ahem* Well, yup, that's about it.  
  
The Untold Series: Barthello and Dona  
  
"Baby! Baby! You fat baby!" The faces of mocking kids surrounded a six year old Barthello as he covered his face, trying hard not to prove them right. Where was the village priest? Surely he heard all this ruckus outside of his temple? Barthello couldn't take this taunting much longer, and he prayed to Yevon he'd send some angel or something to help him. And as if hearing his pleas, Yevon seemingly did.  
  
"Hey! You stupid ruffians! Leave him alone!" Barthello looked up to see a young dark skinned girl, her hands on her hips, her eyes scowling. Barthello inwardly praised Yevon, saying he'd be forever grateful, and looked at the girl.  
  
"Yea, what are you gonna do about it?" One of the bigger kids snarled, not intimidated at all by the little girl. She shook her head, and hissed something that sounded like, 'fools', but Barthello wasn't really sure.  
  
"Just who do you think you're messing with? I am Dona." Dona stated, and each kid backed away. Everyone knew Summoner Yolanda's great-great-great- great granddaughter. Anyone remotely related to a Summoner was still held in high respect, especially if they were on the way to become on themselves. All the kids backed off, running to their respective homes wile Barthello got up shakily. "Useless." Dona hissed, shaking her head, and then she turned to Barthello, smiling a small smile. "Dona." She stated, extending her hand, which Barthello looked at cautiously. He wasn't used to kindness; he was a runt for his age and the other kids picked on him just for that, and that he came from a poor family. In other words, he was an easy target, a loner.  
  
"My name is Barthello. Um. thanks for uh, helping me." Barthello stated, smiling shyly. This Dona looked awfully pretty, lovelier than any girls on his block. Dona gave him a small smile, tilting her head to one side.  
  
"No problem. I'm going to start training as a Summoner next year, and my job is to protect the people of Spira! So I might as well start small, right Barthello?" Dona stated, and Barthello gave a small nod. A Summoner! Few people became Summoners, and it was a great honor to be one, let alone guard one! Maybe this was his chance to be like his hero, the legendary guardian, Sir Auron. Barthello looked up at Dona, giving her a face splitting grin. This looked like the beginning of a beautiful relationship; Barthello was sure, taking Dona's petite hands in his as she helped him up from the ground, still smiling at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*10 Years Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Barthello waited outside Dona's house as she got ready for her going to the temple. He had grown stronger, to his delight. The priest had said he'd make a wonderful guardian if he kept practicing and keeping his muscles in check. Barthello smiled; glad that he and Dona would finally get on the road. She'd finally fulfill her dream in becoming Summoner! His smile soon faded, and he closed his brown eyes tightly. Then. then he'd be alone again, if Dona left. It had been so long since they'd first meet, since he had been there for Dona when she had become an apprentice Summoner, and lastly. when Dona had finally confessed how she felt about him. She loved him, and he her. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying to think. Dona.she would.she would.die if she got to Zanarkand, and Barthello felt the familiar pang of hurt, regret and sorrow tear at his heart. He would protect her along the way, savoring each minute with her. That was all he could do, really. He sighed, leaning against her house, trying to memorize everything. The day was warm and comforting, as was the sun, a cool breeze here and there. Today, he and Dona would leave as respected people; the children who tormented him now had gotten lowly jobs, much to Barthello's amusement, though he wouldn't rub it in their faces. Dona did that enough. On the outside, Dona was stuck up, rude, and hard to get along with, but like most everyone else in the world, she could be kind, compassionate, and loving, especially to Barthello. Barthello smiled again, closing his eyes, enjoying the sunlight. He heard her door creak open, and stepped out slowly, grinning at him coyly, in the skimpy outfit she had picked up somewhere. Not that Barthello was complaining, of course.  
  
"Oh Barthello." Dona purred, and Barthello gave a small smile, turning to imprint this town into his mind one more time, before turning and striding after her.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Okay, I know this sucks, but no one writes about them! C'mon peeps, I know I'm not the only one who saw how much they liked each other! Hehe. Besides, uncharted territory. Gotta be unique somehow, ne? Hehe, but I thought it was cute! How Dona saved Barthello. You'd never guess a muscle man like him would have been a runt, right? *giggles* Oh, right the series thing in the title. I think I'll write stories about the Final Fantasy X characters that no one really talks about. Like Yunalesca, or Kimahri, or how Kimahri meet Yuna, how Braska meet his wife, how Yuna's mom died, or maybe about Rikku or Auron. What do you think I should write about? So many untold stories, so little inspiration. Well, tell me what you think. Read and Review! 


End file.
